


Call Me if You Need Me

by Fierymac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierymac/pseuds/Fierymac
Summary: Iris gets hurt while investigating and Barry reacts.





	Call Me if You Need Me

Iris walked into the loft sore and tired, a pounding ache forming in her head. She had been investigating an illegal weapon operation at an abandoned warehouse and had successfully acquired the evidence she needed before she had accidentally knocked a piece of metal over and alerted the guard on watch about her presence. Thankfully, the guard wasn’t armed, but he shoved her roughly into a wall before Iris recovered by punching him in the face and kicking him in the crotch. The guard laid on the floor in pain and luckily for her it was dark, so he hadn’t seen her face. She quickly found an exit and ran as fast as she could before more guards arrived.

“Iris? Is that you?” Barry asked as he heard the door open.

“Yeah it’s me, babe.” Iris said, trying to sound normal.

“I missed you so much. How did work go? I was planning on ordering takeout before I got distracted by this crazy documentary about a new radioactive element that has been discovered.” He said excitedly, walking up to her and leaning in for a kiss.

Iris tried to hide her wince as he put his hands around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace but it was too late, Barry already noticed.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, concern showing on his face.

“I’m okay babe, it’s just been a long day.” She said, kissing him back and stepping out of his embrace while taking off her jacket.

“Is that blood? Who did this to you?” Barry said concerned and angry, eyes blazing with lightning as he sees a line of blood oozing from a cut on her arm. 

“No one, it’s fine Barry, relax.” Iris said, trying to calm him down. “I didn’t even notice that...” She said, also noticing the cut on her arm and swaying slightly.

Barry quickly sped toward her and sat her down on the couch.

“Iris you need to tell me what’s going on. What happened? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“No, no I’m fine really,” she said, trying to ignore the pounding headache. “I just need some painkillers and-” before she could finish Barry was already in front of her with a glass of water, painkillers and a first aid kit.

“Here, take this,” he said, handing her the pills and a glass of water. “Now, let’s have a look at this cut.” He said, holding up her arm carefully. He cleaned up the blood and began to clean the cut as delicately as he could without causing her too much pain and put a bandage over it. Iris winced a few times during the whole process.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered apologetically.

“It’s okay, I kind of put myself in this situation in the first place.” She tried to laugh but winced again, clutching her abdomen.

“Ouch.”

“Let me see,” Barry said, worry still evident on his face as he pulled up her shirt to reveal a reddish-purple bruise on the side of her abdomen. He retrieved some ice from the kitchen and placed it on it.

“Oh Iris,” he sighed.

“I promise it’s not as bad as it looks, I was able to knock out the guard with my right hook. You should’ve seen how shocked he was.” She said proudly trying to lighten up the mood, but Barry wasn’t having it.

“Tell me what happened.” He said seriously, still inspecting different parts of her body for any other injuries.

Iris knew he wouldn’t let it go so she told him what happened.

“You should’ve called me, no story is worth your life.” He said, pulling her closer to him without hurting her.

“I know, it was an accident and I’ll try to be more careful next time. I have to finish this story, Barry, I’m so close to getting all the evidence I need to expose them.” She said, with the fire in her eyes she got when she spoke about her job and revealing the truth.

Barry prides himself as her number 1 fan and he would always support her drive to reveal the truth and help others but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about her when she put herself in danger.

Barry sighed. “Okay, but please be careful. If things get out of hand, please call me. The thought of you getting hurt scares me so much. I can’t lose you.” He said, getting emotional and kissing the top of her head.

“I know. I feel better already now that I’m here with you.” She said, snuggling into him. “So, tell me about this crazy new element you were so excited about.” Iris said, trying to change the subject.

Barry was still worried but started explaining the findings of the new discovery to her excitedly. Iris tried to listen to her adorable nerd of a husband as much as she could before falling asleep in his arms.

____________________

“Bear?” Iris said, slowly waking up from her nap.

“Yeah? Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Barry asked worriedly, pausing the TV to check her bandages.

“I’m fine, just hungry. I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast.” She said, placing her hand on his chest. “I’m craving pizza from Keystone city, actually.” She said, smiling at him and batting her eyelashes.

“Anything for you, Iris, but I don’t want to leave you alone. What if you need something?” Barry said worriedly, playing with the ends of her hair.

“Bear don’t worry I’ll be fine. You’ll be back before I know it isn’t that right, Flash?” Iris said teasingly, nudging him to go.

“Fine, why did I even think I could get out of doing anything you want me to do?” He teased back, placing a soft kiss on her lips and speeding off. “Be back in a flash.”

“You’re so corny!” She laughed as he left, leaning back on the couch and closing her eyes as she waited for him to return.


End file.
